En route pour Terre-38
by HarHer DrayAll
Summary: Après quelques trahisons, Team Flash et Team Arrow décident de déménager sur Terre-38. Barry/Kara/Caitlin - Winn/Théa - Oliver/Jessie [Abandonnée]
1. Chapter 1

Barry haletait. Il était actuellement en train de courir à travers Central City, poursuivant son ennemi supersonique Zoom. Il a beau aller plus vite grâce au dispositif à Tachyons sur sa poitrine, mais le fait que Zoom lui ait volé sa vitesse les mettait à peu près à égalité. D'après Cisco, ils venaient de passer Mach 17, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, préférant rattraper son ennemi et en finir.

Zoom avait fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire : Il s'en était pris à son équipe et avait kidnappé Caitlin. Ça a mis Barry dans une telle colère, qu'il renonça à toutes limites qu'il s'était fixé dans le passé. Pendant sa course, Harry a réussi à sauver Caitlin, et il ne reste plus qu'à se débarrasser de Zoom.

Et c'est pour ça que depuis plus d'une demi-heure, les deux supersoniques couraient dans toute la ville. Et Barry gagne actuellement du terrain : il pouvait presque toucher son ennemi. Finalement, après quelques minutes, il l'attrapa par les épaules et les deux hommes perdirent leur équilibre et se mirent à tomber. Ils finirent leur course dans le café Jitters, qui était rempli de personnes qui voulaient juste boire un coup. Les deux se relevèrent rapidement.

« C'est fini Zoom ! » Cria Barry, sa voix déformée pour qu'il ne soit pas reconnu.

« Fini ? On commence à peine Flash ! » Rigola le supersonique dans son costume noir.

Les gens présents dans le café pouvaient sentir la tension dans l'air. Soudain, les deux supersoniques se jetèrent sur l'autre. Et moins d'une seconde après…

Tout le monde pouvait voir la main de Flash à travers la poitrine du supersonique en noir. Ils haletèrent tous, ne pensant pas que leur héros était capable de ça. Certains d'entre eux prirent même des vidéos de l'évènement.

Pour sa part, Barry était complétement inconscient de son entourage. Il vient juste de tuer son ennemi, et ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. C'est peut-être dû à ce qu'il ressent en ce moment. Il sentit la SpeedForce de Zoom quittant le corps de son ennemi peu à peu, et il sentit cette énergie s'absorber en lui. Il comprit alors : Il venait de voler la vitesse de Zoom.

 _« Ironique » Pensa Barry._

Il retira sa main du corps de son ennemi, et il prit soudain conscience des regards haineux que les gens lui envoient en cet instant. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais il y avait une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler. Il souleva alors le corps de Zoom, et disparut dans un flash, laissant derrière lui un sillage d'éclair orange, avec de petites teintes violettes.

Il réapparut en moins de deux secondes au laboratoire de Star Labs, ou se trouve son équipe, ainsi que sa famille. Il fût accueilli par des expressions totalement différentes. Harry et Jessie lui sourirent, sans doute pour le remercier d'avoir mis fin à la vie de l'homme qui avait détruit leur Terre. Caitlin avait l'air inquiète, mais il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Cisco s'extasiait sur sa vitesse, ce qui le fit rire un petit peu. En revanche, Joe et Iris lui envient des regards mauvais. Wally avait l'air indifférent.

« Merci Barry ! Merci » Le remercia Harry, tout en tant s'approchant du jeune Flash, et en le prenant dans ses bras.

« De rien Harry, je t'avais promis que je le stopperai non ? » Répondit-il, tout en souriant à Jessie derrière.

« Mais à quel prix Bar ? Tu as tué un homme de sang froid ! » Cria Iris, derrière lui.

Barry soupira, et se retourna vers elle. « Je n'avais pas la choix. Si je ne le faisais pas, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait encore faire. »

« Barry a raison, Zoom a déjà détruit notre Terre, et je suis sûre qu'il allait faire de même ici. » Le défendit Jessie.

« Mais de là à le tuer ! » Intervint Joe.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens Joe. » Soupira Barry

« Il y a toujours un autre moyen ! » Répliqua son père adoptif.

Les deux hommes se foudroyèrent du regard.

« Donc je suis censé juste le laisser courir ? Désolé Joe, mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! Pas quand ce salaud a détruit la terre de deux de mes amis ! Pas quand ce salaud a tué mon père ! » Répondit Barry, la colère montant en lui.

« Tu aurais pu l'arrêter autrement ! » Ajouta Iris.

« ET COMMENT ? DITES MOI COMMENT J'AURAI PU LE STOPPER ? » S'emporta Barry.

« Hey calme toi mon pote, c'est fini. Zoom n'est plus là, ne le laisse pas continuer de gâcher ta vie » Fit Cisco, en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Barry.

Le jeune Allen ne dit rien et continua de foudroyer Iris et Joe du regard. Les deux Wests ne dirent rien, firent volte-face et partirent sans un mot du laboratoire. Barry laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé Barry ? » Demanda Caitlin. Il la regarda avec un air interrogateur. « Oh aller, Cisco et moi on te connait. Tu n'aurais jamais tué quelqu'un comme ça, même Zoom. »

Il la regarda, et il ne vit que de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. C'était la même chose pour Cisco et Jessie. Harry faisait semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, mais il était un peu inquiet également.

« Il… Il était plus rapide que moi… C'est parce que j'étais en colère que j'ai pu le suivre… Et je ne sais pas… Pendant qu'on se fonçait dessus, tout allait au ralenti. Encore plus que d'habitude je veux dire. Et j'ai réfléchi. Comment pourrait-on le retenir ? Si j'ai réussi à m'échapper de sa prison anti-supersonique, il doit être capable de faire pareil ici vous voyez ? Et après Reverse-Flash, je ne voulais pas un autre ennemi comme ça. » Il regarda ses mains, et finalement, il ressentit la culpabilité.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais Barry. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt content que ça soit fini comme ça, plutôt qu'autrement. » Fit Harry. Les autres hochèrent la tête en accord. Barry sourit, sachant qu'au moins, ses amis sont là pour lui.

« Je dois vous avouer… Plusieurs fois j'ai pensé à revenir à l'époque où Thawne a tué ma mère. Mais vous, les gars, vous êtes ce qui me retient d'y aller. Et si ça changeait l'histoire ? Et si par exemple, le frère de Cisco venait à mourir à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problèmes les gars, alors merci d'être là. Je vous aime tous. »

« Bah si mon frère mourrait, ça changerait pas grand-chose. » Fit Cisco, tout en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard…_

Barry avança doucement à travers le couloir le menant à son laboratoire de médecin légiste. Actuellement, il est dans une humeur morose. Depuis qu'il avait tué Zoom, le public lui en voulait. Les gens ne veulent pas d'un héros qui tue ses ennemis. Pourtant quand la police était obligée de le faire, là, personne ne se plaint.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois. Il ne veut plus faire d'apparition en tant que Flash. Le public le détestait maintenant, et ça commence à peser sur son moral. De plus, sa relation avec Iris et Joe ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle est même pire maintenant. Il envisagea sérieusement de retourner vers…

« Info spéciale de la journaliste Iris West : L'identité de Flash découverte ? » Fit la voix désincarnée du poste de télévision dans son laboratoire.

Barry s'approcha alors et vit un reporter avec Iris sur la chaine d'informations de tout le pays.

« Bonjour Miss West, vous dites que vous savez l'identité de l'ancien héros de Central City ? »

« Oui, j'ai même une vidéo pour le prouver. » Répondit sa sœur adoptive.

« Une vidéo ? Comment avez-vous réussi à prendre une vidéo de Flash ? » S'étonna le reporter.

« Je le connais. Ou du moins, je pensais le connaitre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse faire ce qu'il a fait. Flash n'est autre que mon frère adoptif Barry Allen. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle montra une vidéo sur son téléphone ou Barry mettait son costume et s'en alla en utilisant sa vitesse.

Barry entendit alors des bruits de pas derrière la porte de son laboratoire, qui finalement, fut enfoncée par tout le centre de police de la ville, y compris Joe.

« Les mains en l'air Allen ! » Cria le capitaine Singh, tout en pointant son arme sur Barry

« Quoi ? Capitaine je… »

« Tais-toi et rend toi ! » Cria un autre officier.

« Et surtout, ne fais pas un geste » Ajouta Singh.

« Vous faites erreur capitaine ! »

« Erreur ? Pourtant Joe ici m'a bien confirmé que vous êtes Flash ! » Cria Singh.

« Joe ? » Demanda Barry, blessé, en regardant son père adoptif.

« Je suis désolé Bar, mais tu dois être amené à la justice. » Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Barry fit un pas en avant, et soudain, ce fut l'enfer. Tous les officiers se mirent à tirer sur lui. Il soupira, et, utilisant sa super vitesse, il courut et désarma tout le monde, attrapa toutes les balles en l'air, et revint à sa place.

Tout le monde était confus sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd retentit dans la salle qui était silencieuse. Les munitions tirées étaient actuellement dans la main de Barry, qui les faisait tomber une par une sur le sol.

« C'est drôle » Commença Barry, tout en laissant tomber la dernière balle sur le sol. « Vous avez essayé la même chose contre Zoom, et il était beaucoup moins rapide que je ne le suis aujourd'hui. » Il rigola, tout en avançant vers ses… Collègues ? « Mais bon, qui a dit que les policiers étaient intelligents déjà ? » Il ricana de sa propre blague. « Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais rien vous faire… Et bien, presque rien de toute façon. »

Il utilisa alors sa vitesse et donna des coups de poings à tout le monde sauf à Joe et au capitaine. En moins d'une seconde, tout le monde était à terre.

« Mais je suppose que vous avez raison. Je vais disparaitre. Tant pis si Central City devient une zone de guerre. » Il réapparut instantanément devant Joe. « Et dorénavant, je n'ai plu de famille. » Il donna alors un coup de poing dans l'estomac de Joe, combiné à sa vitesse pour le rendre plus fort. Ce dernier tomba évanoui sou le coup.

« Allen ! » Cria le capitaine.

« Quand les journalistes viendront ici, vous leur direz exactement ce que je vais vous dire maintenant capitaine : Je souhaite bon courage aux habitants de Central City. »

Et avec ça, il disparut dans un flash, direction Star Labs, ou il y retrouva son équipe.

« Merde Barry ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Non. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Et vous non plus d'ailleurs. Joe est avec eux, il nous a vendu. Il faut dégager d'ici ! »

« Mais Barry, notre équipement, nos données… » Commença Caitlin.

« Juste… Cisco, détruit toutes les données concernant l'équipe Flash. Il faut qu'on aille se réfugier quelque part en attendant que ça se calme. Prenez que l'équipement absolument nécessaire et partons. »

« Partir ou ? » Demanda Jessie.

« Je ne sais pas… » Avoua Barry, les épaules baissées, tout en regardant le sol.

« J'ai une idée ! » S'exclama Cisco. Il sortit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro.

' _Allo Cisco, j'espère que c'est urgent, je suis en plein milieu d'un gros problème'_ fit la voix venant du téléphone.

« Très urgent ! Regarde les nouvelles ! » Pressa Cisco, tout en tapant sur son ordinateur, probablement pour effacer les données.

' _Oh… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?'_

« Il nous faut un endroit pour passer un peu de temps caché. »

' _Vous pouvez venir, je m'occupe de tout.'_

« Merci, à bientôt. Voilà, on peut aller à Star City dans la Arrow Cave ! »

« Tu viens sérieusement d'appeler Oliver ? » Demanda Barry et Caitlin

« Euh… Oui ? »

« J'aurai mieux fait d'aller sur Terre-38 » Soupira Barry.

« Terre-38 ? » S'écria tout le monde.

« Je vous raconterai là-bas, mais pour l'instant il faut y aller.

Soudain Barry disparut avec Cisco, pour réapparaitre 10 secondes plus tard, et redisparaitre avec Caitlin, puis Jessie, et enfin Harry.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça Allen ! » Cria Harry, tout en essayant de retenir son déjeuner.

« Oui, je crois que je vais vomir. » Fit Cisco

« C'était Génial ! On peut recommencer ! » S'écria Jessie, très contente de ce voyage.

Caitlin, quant à elle, était en train de vomir ses tripes dans une poubelle à proximité.

« Ou sommes-nous ? » Demanda Harry, reprenant ses esprits.

« La question qu'il faut se poser, c'est comment tu vas aussi vite Barry ? » Fit une voix derrière.

« Hey Ollie ! Merci de nous accueuillir ! » Sourit Barry, tout en se dirigeant vers Green Arrow, et en lui serrant la main.

« C'est normal entre Héros ! » Sourit Oliver, doucement. Barry lui sourit.

« Voici Harry et sa fille Jessie. Ils euh… »

« Nous sommes des refugiés inter dimensionnels » Rigola Jessie.

« A vos souhaits » Rigola Oliver

« C'était pas une blague Ollie, ils proviennent réellement d'un univers différent du nôtre. »

Green Arrow s'arrêta alors de rire, et regarda ses amis, bouche grand ouverte.

« Hé ben, je pensais pas que je verrais mon grand frère comme ça un jour, merci les gars ! » Fit une autre voix féminine.

« Hey Théa ! Ça va ? » Sourit Caitlin, en faisant un câlin à Théa Queen.

« Très bien actuellement, voir mon frère comme ça a refait ma journée je vous remercie tous ! Ah et désolée Barry, j'ai vu les nouvelles à la télé… » S'excusa Théa.

« C'est pas de ta faute. » Sourit Barry.

« Ouais, mais je suis juste polie » Rigola Théa.

Tout le monde rigola à ça. Puis soudain Cisco se racla la gorge.

« Barry Barry Barry… Maintenant tu dois nous dire… »

« Vous dire quoi ? » Fit le supersonique, confus.

« Terre-38 » Firent Jessie, Harry et Caitlin en cœur.

« Terre-38 ? » Demandèrent alors simultanément Théa et Oliver.

Le jeune Allen soupira bruyamment, faisant rire Caitlin, puis finalement s'assit sur une chaise et invita ses amis à faire de même.

« Harry, Cisco, vous vous souvenez quand vous avez fini le dispositif à Tachyons ? » Commença Barry.

« Oui, grâce à ça tu as été quatre fois plus vite que Zoom. » Fit Cisco.

« Ouais. Et bien, il n'y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit.

« De toute évidence, ça concerne Terre-38 » Devina Harry. Barry Hocha la tête.

« Il se pourrait qu'en courant, j'ai… accidentellement… ouvert une brèche et atterri dans un autre univers. »

« Pourquoi l'appeler Terre-38 et pas Terre-3 ? » Demanda Jessie.

« Ça va paraitre débile, mais je suis resté 38 heures sur cette Terre… » Fit Barry, en haussant les épaules.

« C'est… Complétement logique, merci Barry. Tu es en train de nous dire que tu peux voyager entre les dimensions ? » S'étonna Oliver.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès ! »

« Attends, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Barry. Tu dis que tu es resté 38 heures là-bas. Pourtant, nous l'aurions vu si tu avais disparu autant de temps. » Demanda Caitlin.

« Je ne sais pas. Ma conjecture est que j'ai probablement voyagé dans le temps quand je suis revenu. » Fit Barry, comme si de rien n'était.

« Et tu peux voyager dans le temps aussi ? » Fit Théa, la bouche grande ouverte, avant qu'Oliver ne lui fasse remarquer.

« Ça a presque du sens. » Affirma Cisco.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette Terre ? » Demanda Jessie, curieuse.

« La meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé dans toute ma vie ! » S'exclama Barry, à haute voix, et super excité.

« Euh… » Firent tout le monde.

« J'ai vu un vaisseau spatial extra-terrestre ! »

« NOOOOOON ! Pourquoi je rate toujours les trucs cools ?! » Fit Cisco, tout en tombant à genoux et levant les deux bras en l'air.

« Sérieusement Barry, tu vas faire que Cisco fasse une dépression avec tes blagues » Rigola Caitlin.

« Et déjà qu'il faut le supporter quand il est dans son état normal, alors une dépression je n'imagine même pas ! » Ajouta Harry.

« Ce n'était pas une blague. »

Tout le monde se tut alors, et regarda Barry qui était mortellement sérieux.

« En arrivant là-bas, j'ai atterri dans leur version de National City. Et pile au moment où je suis arrivé, une femme était en train de tomber d'un building. Je l'ai donc rattrapé, et comme je n'étais pas habitué à ma vitesse, je nous ai arrêtés dans le désert à côté. Elle ne semblait pas déranger par le fait que ses vêtements aient pris feu. Et puis elle a dit qu'elle devait retourner en ville, et elle s'est envolée. »

« Envolée comme un oiseau ? » Demanda Théa.

« Plutôt comme une fusée. Elle était rapide. Presque autant que moi. »

« Dis-moi, s'il te plait, qu'elle est une extra-terrestre ! » Implora Cisco.

« Elle l'est. Et elle est aussi le super héros de National City. Je l'ai aidé à battre quelques méchants, et elle m'a aidé à revenir ici. Fin de l'histoire. Ah non, j'ai aussi rencontré un Cisco-Like, mais qui travaille dans une agence de presse. Plutôt bizarre quand on y pense. »

« Woah ! » S'exclama Cisco.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parlé ? » Demanda Caitlin, et elle avait l'air un peu blessée. Barry se leva et lui serra la main.

« Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, et ton enlèvement, j'avais un peu… oublié ? » Tenta-t-il

« Je te pardonne. » Sourit Caitlin, du plus beau sourire que Barry ait jamais vu.

« En fait, c'est là-bas que je voulais aller me cacher pendant quelques temps, au lieu de venir ici dans cette cave. Sans vouloir t'offenser Oliver. »

« Pas de soucis. Mais maintenant que tout est dit, quand-est-ce qu'on part ? » Demanda Green Arrow

« Quoi ? » Demanda Barry.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que ton équipe va te laisser y aller seul ? En plus, vous êtes tous sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées dans le pays. » Remarqua Théa.

« Et Star City ? » Demanda Cisco.

« Ah c'est drôle que tu le dises, parce qu'ils viennent de demander au nouveau maire par interim de bannir les actions de Green Arrow car il est considéré comme dangereux. »

« C'est pour ça qu'on vient avec toi Barry. » Fit Oliver.

« Et Felicity et John ? »

Soudain, les têtes de Théa et Oliver devinrent sombres.

« Depuis que Laurel a été assassinée, la femme de Dig lui a fait un ultimatum, la team ou sa fille. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir choisi sa fille. » Les informa Théa.

« Et j'ai découvert que Felicity me trompait avec un détective de police, en plus de travailler pour une société de hackeur nommée Helix. » Ajouta Oliver.

« Alors il ne reste plus que nous deux. » Conclut Théa

« Non. Il n'y a pas que vous deux. » Refusa Jessie.

« On ne vous connait pas réellement, mais on peut dire que le reste de l'équipe vous fait confiance. » Ajouta Harry.

« Et ensemble, nous formons une famille. » Continua Jessie.

« Un peu bizarre avec Cisco mais c'est partout comme ça. »

« HEY j'ai entendu ça ! »

« C'était le but Cisco. »

« Alors, un pour tous et tous pour un ! » Fit Barry, en levant son bras devant lui.

Cisco, Caitlin et Jessie vinrent joindre leur main à celle de Barry. Jessie fit signe à son père de venir, ce qu'il fit. Théa sourit et vint s'ajouter au groupe. Tout le monde regarda alors Oliver, et ce dernier vint alors se joindre à ses amis.

« Prêt pour aller vivre sur Terre-38 ? » Interrogea Barry

* * *

 _Le lendemain_

Toute l'équipe Flash plus les frères et sœurs Queen sont actuellement dans la Arrow Cave, entouré par de nombreuses caisses en métal, contenant toutes les affaires qu'ils prennent avec eux. Etonnamment, ce fut Oliver qui en avait le plus.

« Okay, tout le monde est prêt ? » Au consentement de ses amis, Barry continua. « D'accord. Cisco, j'aurai besoin que tu me vibes et que tu ouvres un portal vers la destination que tu verras. Je vous emmènerai là-bas un par un, puis amènerai nos affaires. Et finalement, je viendrai avec toi Cisco. »

Cisco hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Barry. Il mit ses lunettes, et se mit aussitôt à viber. Il vit une petite plaine de désert, un peu à l'écart d'une grande ville, qu'il supposa être National City. Il leva alors son bras, et concentrant son énergie, il ouvrit un portail vers Terre-38.

Barry ne perdit pas de temps. Dès que le portail fut complètement ouvert, il saisit Oliver, et se précipita dans la brèche. Arrivé de l'autre côté, il regarda Oliver, qui lui fit un signe de tête, et il reparti chercher Théa. Il la déposa avec son frère et recommença les allers-retours. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Cisco et les caisses dans la Arrow Cave.

« Je dois dire que je pensais que le voyage inter-dimension serait plus intéressant que ça. » Fit Théa.

« Moi aussi, je pensais qu'on allait faire comme dans Star Gates. » Ajouta Caitlin.

Soudain, les amis entendirent un bang sonique, et regardèrent dans la direction du bruit. Et ils sursautèrent tous quand une femme en costume bleu, avec un grand S sur sa poitrine atterrit devant eux.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, ni comment vous avez fait, mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous allez venir avec moi. » Dit-elle, menaçante. Oliver s'avança.

« Du calme, on ne veut rien faire de mal. »

« Et c'est exactement ce que quelqu'un qui veut faire du mal dirait. 'Envoyez une équipe pour le transport.' Quelqu'un va venir vous récupérer, en attendant, vous feriez mieux de rester tranquille. »

« Les gars, écoutons-là. Ça doit être la femme que Barry nous parlait hier. » Fit Jessie.

« Barry ? Comme dans Barry Allen ? Vous le connaissez ? » Fit la femme.

« Bien sûr ! Nous sommes ses amis ! » Sourit Caitlin.

« Et ou est-il alors ? » Fit la femme, soupçonneuse.

« Normalement il devrait être là. » Fit Oliver, en pointant la brèche, qui se referma subitement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'inquièta Harry.

« Ou sont Barry et Cisco ? »

« Je pense que vous allez devoir fournir des explications… » Soupira la jeune femme.

Puis la brèche se rouvrit, et ils virent un flou orange apporter des caisses, qui s'empilaient plus vite que l'œil humain ne pouvait suivre. Puis soudain un homme apparut.

« Cisco ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » Demanda, ou plutôt, exigea Oliver.

« Euh, il se pourrait que ta base secrète ne soit plus si secrète que ça Oliver. » Fit Cisco, penaud.

« Quoi ?! » S'insurgea Théa.

« La brigade d'intervention spéciale de Star City est venu et nous a attaqué. Barry les a mis hors d'état de nuire, et s'est précipité pour tout amener ici. »

« Et ou est-il maintenant ? » Demanda Jessie, et une femme que Cisco ne connaissait pas.

« Il a dit qu'il allait arriver. Il a vu un message du professeur Stein, et il m'a amené ici. Tu dois être Supergirl ? Barry m'a dit de te dire 'cône glacé'. Bien que je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. »

La femme, connue sous le nom de Supergirl sourit soudainement.

« Moi je le sais ! Je reviens ne bougez pas ! » Fit-elle, en s'envolant, et en déclenchant un bang sonique.

« Cool » Firent Oliver et Cisco, simultanément.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme revint, et se posa à côté d'eux, tout en tenant une dizaine de boites de beignets et quelques cônes glacés. Puis une brèche s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Barry en sortit dans son costume. Aussitôt, la brèche se referma, et Barry tomba sur ses genoux, haletant. Quand elle le vit, Supergirl se précipita vers lui, et lui tendit deux boites de beignets, que Barry ne mit qu'une seconde à engloutir, avant de se lever et d'ouvrir ses bras, pour que la femme se jette dedans.

« Hey ! Ça fait longtemps ! » Sourit Barry.

« Tu m'as manqué Flash ! » Sourit la blonde (Supergirl).

« Aheem » Fit Oliver, en se raclant la gorge.

« Oh les gars désolé ! Je vous présente Supergirl, la femme qui m'a aidé à revenir sur notre terre la dernière fois. » Fit Barry.

« Enchantée, je suis Caitlin Snow. Voici Harrisson Harry et Jessie Wells, Oliver et Théa Queen, et lui c'est… »

« Cisco Ramon ! C'est vrai que tu as un vaisseau spatial ?! »

Tout le monde soupira après que Cisco ait parlé. Supergirl rigola.

« Bien sûr ! Je me souviens que Barry disait que tu allais être trop jaloux. Il avait raison apparemment. Je suis Kara. Kara Danvers. Aka Supergirl. Barry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pas que je ne veuille pas de toi ici, mais qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? »

« On a besoin de ton aide Kara. »

* * *

 _Trois mois plus tard._

Après avoir été introduit à Kara, toute l'équipe a été escortée vers le DEO, ou ils ont pu expliquer toute la situation, et pourquoi ils sont venus sur Terre-38 (Kara boudait de ne pas être la Terre-1). Puis, avec l'aide du DEO, ils avaient pris un nouveau départ dans National City. Ils avaient de la chance qu'ils n'existent pas, ou étaient mort sur cette Terre, sinon, ils auraient dû changer d'identité.

Cisco et Harry ont étés recrutés au DEO pour mettre au point des nouvelles technologies pour se battre contre les aliens de Fort Rozz. Théa avait ouvert une boite de nuit, et Jessie l'y aidait en tant que co-gérante. Le DEO avait proposé un poste de biologiste à Caitlin, mais elle refusa, et, fut recrutée par une grande entreprise de biologie (similaire à Mercury Labs).

Oliver, quand à lui, était la plus grande surprise. Il était devenu le garde du corps de Cat Grant pour la journée. (Un autre garde du corps était présent quand il n'était pas là). Et il avait, après une grande conversation avec Kara, décidé de rester Green Arrow. Mais, ne voulant pas empêcher Kara de rester le héros national, il s'était mis d'accord avec elle. Il serait Green Arrow la nuit, et s'il y avait un gros problème, c'est Supergirl qui reprendrait le travail. Et ça fonctionnait bien. Green Arrow était vite devenu aussi populaire que Supergirl, grâce à Cat Grant notamment, mais tout le monde savait qu'il faisait équipe avec Supergirl.

Barry, en revanche a décidé de ne plus utiliser sa vitesse pour combattre le crime, du moins pour quelques temps. Il voulait se retrouver avant de reprendre du service. Il a ouvert une petite boite de recherche en nouvelle technologies. Personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait réellement, mais tout le monde pouvait voir que Barry l'aimait, donc ils ne dirent rien.

Ah, et aussi, ils ont pu rencontrer les amis de Kara, qui ne sont pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Winn et James. Alex aussi. Et depuis cette rencontre, Winn et Théa étaient en couple. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, mais Théa était tombée raide dingue de Winn. Jessie et Oliver était aussi très proches, et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient officiellement ensemble, au grand désarroi de Harry.

Barry soupira, après une longue journée de travail. Il aimait bien ce qu'il faisait, mais parfois, c'est un peu éprouvant. Il regarda sa future invention, qui était en train de le frustrer sans fin. C'est u projet sur lequel il travaille depuis plus de six mois maintenant (oui il a commencé avant de changer de terre), mais il n'y avait toujours pas de résultats. Pourtant, il était obstiné, et savait qu'il allait réussir.

Il rentra alors chez lui en utilisant sa supervitesse. Ce soir, il avait invité tous ses amis pour une soirée barbecue, alors il ne devait pas être en retard, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, il était quand même en retard, puisque Caitlin et Jessie étaient déjà arrivées, et sont actuellement en train d'installer le salon de jardin.

« Hey les filles ! » Fit Barry.

« Salut Barry ! » Fit Caitlin, en lui envoyant un sourire radieux.

« BARRY ! » Dit Jessie, tout en lui faisant un petit câlin. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle et Barry se considèrent comme frère et sœur.

« Désolé pour le retard, je vais faire le reste. » Il utilisa alors sa vitesse, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, le salon était prêt.

« Tu t'es encore amélioré à ce que je vois » Sourit Caitlin.

« Oui. D'après Cisco et Harry, j'ai dépassé Mach 60 facilement la semaine dernière. »

« MACH 60 ? » S'exclamèrent les filles.

« Oui, mais chut. C'est un secret ! »

Le reste des invités arriva alors. Cisco, Oliver, Kara, Alex, Winn, Théa et Harry. La soirée se déroula très bien, et la bonne humeur se fit sentir. Quand soudain ils entendirent une explosion énorme au loin. Kara regarda ses amis, et Barry courut chercher son poste de radio.

« Il semblerait que Superman, avec l'aide de Batman et d'une femme que nous ne connaissons pas, soient en train de se battre contre cette créature, créée par Lex Luthor, qu'il a nommé Doomsday. La situation a l'air compliqué pour nos héros. Il semblerait qu'aucune de leurs attaques ne fassent de dégâts contre ce monstre. »

Kara n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre plus, et elle s'envola pour aller prêter main forte à son cousin. Elle accéléra rapidement et dépassa Mach 12. Bientôt, elle vit la zone de destruction massive autour d'elle, et au milieu, se tenait un monstre horrible. Elle repéra son cousin plus bas, et se dirigea vers lui.

« Besoin d'aide Cousin ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Supergirl ! Normalement, je dirais non, mais nous sommes à court d'options ici. » Fit Superman. Elle appréciait qu'il n'ait pas dévoilé son identité, même si les deux autres sont de leur côté.

« Il est clairement aussi fort que vous deux, et peut se régénérer. » Expliqua Batman

« Il a aussi les yeux lasers, et il peut sauter très loin. Je suis Wonder Woman au passage. »

« Le geler ? » Proposa Kara

« Je n'étais pas assez fort pour le faire seul, mais avec toi, on peut essayer. » Approuva Superman.

« Nous sommes à court de plan de toute façon. Il a quand même résisté à une explosion nucléaire et à rester dans l'espace. »

« Alors faisons ça ! » Cria Batman, tout en utilisant son arme pour attirer l'attention de Doomsday.

Le monstre se jeta vers lui, et Wonder Woman vint s'interposer entre deux avec son bouclier pour contrer l'attaque. Elle fut envoyée plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin, sans réels dégâts. Superman utilisa sa force pour repousser le monstre, tandis que Kara commença à le geler. Wonder Woman revint à la charge et immobilisa Doomsday avec son lasso. Superman rassembla alors son souffle, et se mit à geler son ennemi.

« Ça fonctionne ! Continuez comme ça ! » Les encouragea Batman.

Puis, après quelques minutes intenses, Doomsday fut entièrement gelé et ne bougea plus. Les quatre héros se réunirent alors pour fêter leur victoire.

« Merci Supergirl, on aurait pas réussi sans toi ! » Fit Wonder Woman

« Je ne pouvais pas, en toute conscience, laisser se monstre battre mon petit cousin » Taquina Kara.

« Oh aller ! Je suis techniquement plus vieux que toi ! » Fit Superman, tout en croisant ses bras. Un sourire sur son visage néanmoins.

« Mais je suis née avant toi ! » Dit Kara, en lui tirant la langue, à l'amusement de Wonder Woman.

« Maintenant, je ne veux pas briser ces émouvantes retrouvailles, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de ce monstre ? » Fit Batman, tout en se rapprochant de la glace.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être le jeter dans l'espace ? » Proposa Kara.

« Oui, là-haut, la glace ne risque pas de fondre. » Approuva Wonder Woman.

« Tu m'aides à le soulever Cousine ? » Sourit Superman, sachant qu'il pouvait le faire seul.

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux kryptoniens se rapprochèrent alors de la glace, et se mirent à la soulever doucement. Ils allaient décoller quand tout à coup, le bras de Doomsday sorti de la glace, et envoya Batman voler contre un mur, et le faisant tomber inconscient. Le monstre attrapa alors Kara et Superman et les envoya au sol, ou il se mit à les marteler de coups de poings. Il réussit même à ajouter Wonder Woman dans le lot, et il continua à taper.

Retour à National City, le groupe d'amis était en train de célébrer la victoire de Kara et de son cousin, quand le poste de TV se remit à parler.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas fini et… Oh mon dieu ! Ce monstre a bloqué nos héros et est en train de les achever à même le sol ! » S'inquiéta le journaliste. On pouvait voir des images de ce qu'il était en train de se passer, sans doute depuis un hélicoptère.

« Oh mon dieu ! Kara ! » Pleura Alex

« Merde, comment une chose peut résister comme ça ? » Grinça Oliver.

« Barry ! Il faut que tu y ailles ! » Dit Harry.

« Mais je… »

« Barry S'il te plait ! C'est ma sœur ! » Pleura Alex.

Barry regarda alors ses amis, et vit la douleur dans leurs yeux. Et il savait, à ce moment-là, ce qu'il devait faire. Il hocha la tête, et courut, plus vite qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Il récupéra son costume au DEO, et se dirigea vers la zone ou Kara se trouve.

Il s'arrêta une centaine de mètres plus loin, et vit l'abomination et l'horreur que Doomsday avait créé. Il repéra alors Kara et les autres héros sous les poings du monstre, ainsi que Batman, allongé plus loin, inconscient. Il disparut dans un flash.

Kara et Superman sont actuellement en train d'utiliser leur force surhumaine pour essayer de retenir les coups du monstre, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre. Wonder Woman était épuisée derrière, et avait subi beaucoup de dégâts. Soudain, et sans qu'aucun d'eux trois ne sachent ce qu'il vient de se passer, ils sont apparus sur une colline, une centaine de mètres plus loin que Doomsday, qui ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il frappe le vide. Puis Batman apparut à côté d'eux.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » Demanda Wonder Woman, tout en essayant de se tenir debout.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il faut réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire contre ce monstre ? » Demanda Kara.

« Je crois que lui, le sait » Fit Superman, tout en désignant un homme qui se tenait sur une autre colline, pas loin d'eux.

« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Wonder Woman

« Aucune idée » Avoua Superman.

« Barry ? » Se demanda Kara

« Tu le connais ? » S'étonna son cousin.

« Oui, c'est l'un de mes amis. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda-t-il, en voyant que ce Barry se mit à courir en rond.

« Non, ne fais pas ça Barry non.. » Murmura Kara.

Après avoir déposé Batman à coté de ses coéquipiers, Barry réapparut sur une autre colline, un peu plus loin qu'eux. ' _Autant l'éloigner d'eux'_ pensa le jeune supersonique. Il observa quelques instant Doomsday et pu constater qu'il était vraiment très laid. Il se mit alors à courir en rond, et lui envoya un éclair.

Le monstre prit l'attaque de plein fouet, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de lui faire de dégâts. En revanche, il se retourna vers Barry, et se mit à courir vers lui. Barry sourit, et se mit à vibrer rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ! Bouge ! » Cria Wonder Woman, en voyant Doomsday se précipiter vers Barry.

« Oh je vois. Intelligent Barry, comme toujours. » Sourit Kara.

« Quoi ? » S'interrogea Wonder Woman.

« C'est un supersonique. » Dit-elle simplement.

« Oh, je vois » Fit Superman, comme si cela expliquait tout.

« Voir quoi ? » Demanda Batman, qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Il fait vibrer son corps. Il va phaser. » Commença Kara.

« Ce qui veut dire que Doomsday ne pourra pas le toucher. » Finit Superman.

Et en effet, les poings de Doomsday passèrent au travers de Barry, sans jamais le toucher.

« Mais maintenant, comment peut-on le battre ? » Fit une voix derrière eux.

Kara se retourna et vit Green Arrow. Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une théorie. Il est fait comme les kryptoniens. Peut-être qu'un peu de Kryptonite pourra le tuer ? » Fit une autre voix.

« Barry ? Mais… » S'exclama Kara, confuse.

Barry était à côté d'elle, et en même temps en train d'occuper Doomsday en courant, mais restant en phase.

« Voyage dans le temps. » Expliqua Barry.

« Rah, je n'ai plus de kryptonite dans mon fusil ! » Ragea Batman.

« Il reste toujours ta lance. » Dit Superman, croisant les bras.

« Mais je ne sais pas ou elle est ! »

« Je m'en occupe. » Et dans un Flash, Barry partit à la recherche de la lance.

« Et tu es ? » Demanda Wonder Woman.

« Green Arrow. Je suis venu voir Supergirl. »

« Je pense qu'on peut abandonner nos surnoms Ollie. On est entre héros ici. » Rigola Kara.

Green Arrow sourit « Je m'appelle Oliver Queen. »

« Clark Kent. »

« Je savais que c'était toi ! Je suis Bruce Wayne, même si je pense que vous le savez. »

« Diana Prince. »

« Et moi c'est Kara Danvers. »

« Ok j'ai la lance ! » Fit Barry, en faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Oliver.

« Il faut la planter dans le corps de ce monstre ! » Dit Batman

« Mais aucun de nous peut le faire ! » Répliqua Diana

« Sauf moi, je suis le plus fort ici. » Dit Superman, tout en prenant la lance, et en se lançant vers le monstre. Sauf, qu'il fut retenu par une flèche lasso, qui s'était enroulé autour de son pied. Et Kara qui aider Oliver à tenir bon.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites je… » Commença Clark, quand la lance disparut de ses mains subitement.

« Ollie, tu peux toucher Doomsday d'ici ? » Demanda Barry, calmement, la lance dans sa main droite.

« Sans problème. » Il leva son arc, et tira une flèche explosive pour attirer l'attention du monstre. Ce qui fonctionna.

« Barry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Kara.

Mais Barry garda son regard fixé sur le monstre qui est en train de se précipiter sur eu. Puis il courut tout droit vers lui, laissant derrière, une trainée d'éclair orange, avec une teinte de violet plus prononcée.

« Je crois qu'il a cassé une barrière de la SpeedForce. » Souffla Oliver.

Barry se rapprocha de Doomsday, et se mit à courir autour de lui, pour augmenter sa vitesse. Il savait qu'il était déjà à Mach 50, mais il n'arrivait plus à compter derrière. Il mis la lance comme s'il était un chevalier qui faisait une joute, et se dirigea vers Doomsday et lui planta la lance dans le corps. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas accumulé assez de vitesse, et le monstre le repoussa.

Une idée lui vint. Il sprinta vers Superman, et le prit avec lui.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Clark, tout en étant tenu par Barry.

« Si je te lâche, et que tu restes dans mon sillage, ça va augmenter ta vitesse. Tu pourras me suivre. J'ai besoin que tu me lances aussi fort que possible vers ce monstre, pour pouvoir percer sa carapace. »

Clark hocha la tête, et se mit en vol derrière Barry. Lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une vitesse que Barry jugea suffisant, il ralenti légèrement, pour que Superman le propulse vers le monstre. Et au dernier moment, il lâcha la lance, qui s'était enfoncée dans le cœur de Doomsday, et il phasa à travers.

Kara, Diana, Oliver et Bruce regardaient l'abomination de Luthor hurler de douleur, pour finalement tomber sur le sol. Mort. Clark revint vers eux rapidement, de peur qu'il se relève mais ça n'arriva pas. Tous les regards se portèrent donc sur l'homme qui portait un costume rouge de la tête aux pieds, de l'électricité orange et violette crépitant tout autour de lui.

« Flash est de retour. » Sourit Green Arrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry regarda le monstre qu'il venait d'abattre avec l'aide de Superman. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Sauver le monde, ça lui avait manqué. Mais il devait se demander. Si quelqu'un comme Lex Luthor est capable de créer ce genre d'abomination, qu'est-ce qui viendra par la suite ?

Les autres héros se rapprochèrent de lui, et Kara se jeta dans ses bras. Instinctivement, il sa serra en retour, sous le regard calculateur de Superman. Oliver lui souriait.

« Bien joué Barry. » Fit ce dernier.

« Barry ? Et le principe d'identité secrète que tu m'as appris ? » Rigola Barry.

« Oh aller Barry, on est entre nous ici. » Répliqua Kara.

« Ok. Hey salut les gars ! Je m'appelle Barry Allen, et je suis l'homme le plus rapide du monde. » Sourit-il.

« Impressionnant comme introduction. » Approuva Batman.

« Allen ? Tout rapport avec Bart Allen ? » Demanda Superman.

« A ma connaissance, je suis le dernier de ma famille. » Soupira Barry.

Soudain, des bruits d'hélicoptères et de camions emplirent la zone. Les héros se retournèrent, et virent que l'armée venait d'arriver.

« On se rejoint dans ton jardin Bar ? » Demanda Kara.

« Pourquoi mon… » Commença Barry, mais Kara saisit Oliver et s'envola directement. Superman ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

« Hé bien, il ne reste plus qu'à suivre. » Dit Wonder Woman, tout en regardant les kryptoniens dans les airs.

« Les suivre ? » Rigola Barry, avant de saisir ses deux compagnons, et de disparaitre dans un flash violet.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans son jardin, ou ses amis étaient encore, en train de les attendre. Il re-disparut et réapparu dans de nouveaux vêtements ordinaires. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Caitlin se jeta sur lui, et commença à vérifier d'éventuelles blessures.

« Je vais bien Cait, promis ! » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Je sais, mais je suis, ou du moins j'étais, ton médecin personnel. Alors laisse-moi faire mon travail. » Plaisanta la belle biologiste.

« Je pense que ces deux personnes auront plus besoin de toi que moi. » Fit Barry, tout en désignant Batman et Wonder Woman.

« Oh, je suis désolée. Laissez-moi voir. » Fit Caitlin, tout en examinant les blessures de Wonder Woman.

« Je vais bien. » Dit l'héroïne, simplement.

« Pourquoi ils disent tous ça ? Je ne veux pas savoir, assis ! » Ordonna Caitlin. Et, à son propre étonnement, Diana Prince s'assit et se laissa examiner.

« Woah comment vous avez fait votre costume ? » S'extasia Cisco, en contemplant l'armure de Batman.

« Euh.. »

« Non laissez-moi deviner ! » Renchérit Cisco, tout en tournant autour de Bruce Wayne.

Ils entendirent alors un sifflement de l'air, et leurs regards se tournèrent vers le ciel ou deux formes se dirigeaient vers eux. Kara atterrit en douceur, tout en rigolant. Superman suivit, et posa Oliver sur le sol. Ce dernier se releva et tira une flèche sur Kara.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! » Hurla-t-il, pendant que Kara s'effondra sur le sol, morte de rire.

« Pourquoi tu tires sur ma sœur ? » Cria Alex.

« Elle m'a lâché dans les airs ! » Répliqua Green Arrow.

« Oh aller Ollie ! Je savais que Clark te rattraperait ! » Fit Kara, du sol.

« C'était quand même imprudent cousine. » Dit Clark, tout en croisant ses bras.

« Woooah ! T'as vu les muscles qu'il a ? » Souffla Théa à Jessie.

« Ouais ! Tu crois qu'on peut aller les toucher ? » Se demanda la jeune Wells.

« Hey ! Laissez mon cousin ! C'est un homme pris ! » Gronda Kara.

« Merde, j'avais oublié la super audition. » Souffla Jessie.

« Tu crois qu'il nous a entendu ? » Espéra Théa.

« J'ai tout entendu les filles. » Rigola Clark. Les visages de Théa et de Jessie devinrent soudainement tout rouges.

« En tout cas, merci de votre aide. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé sans vous. » Les remercia Wonder Woman.

« Oh c'est simple. En fait, d'après mes calculs… »

« Cisco, tais-toi. » Contra Harry.

« Mais… »

« Non, tais-toi. » Dit Harry, en envoyant un regard noir à Cisco.

« D'accord. Alors Barry, tu reprends du service ? »

Tout le monde regarda alors Barry, qui, se sentait d'un coup, pris au piège.

« C'est clair qu'avec quelqu'un comme toi, le monde pourrait devenir un meilleur endroit. » Approuva Clark.

« Et venant de lui, c'est le meilleur compliment que tu puisses espérer obtenir. » Ajouta Bruce.

« Non. Regardez les gars, j'apprécie sauver le monde. J'aime ça ! Mais, je suis devenu Flash pour me battre contre les méta-humains. Et, à ma connaissance, il n'y a pas de méta-humains sur cette Terre. »

« Méta-humains ? » Demanda Batman.

« Cette Terre ? » Ajouta Wonder Woman.

« Tu viens d'une autre planète ? » Finit Superman.

« Urg… C'est compliqué. »

« Je vais expliquer Barry. » Se proposa Winn.

« Merci mon pote. » Et avec ça, Barry se retira doucement dans sa maison, et rentra dans sa cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau et le vida d'un trait. « Ça craint vraiment de pas pouvoir se saouler… » Soupira-t-il.

« Hé Bar.. » Fit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Kara et Caitlin, le regardant avec inquiétude. Il leur sourit et se dirigea vers elles.

« On ne comprend pas Barry. Pourquoi ne pas revenir ? » Demanda Kara.

« Et nous sors pas l'excuse des méta-humains, on te connaît. Tu aimes rendre justice. » Ajouta Caitlin.

« Oui mais… »

« Pas de mais Barry ! » Le gronda Cait.

« Ecoutez, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Mais je peux vous promettre une chose. Je reviendrai. Dès que j'aurai fini mon invention, je reviendrai. Je vous le promets, sur ma vitesse. » dit Barry, en souriant doucement.

« Tu as intêret à finir vite cette invention alors. » Exigea Kara.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Caitlin.

« C'est… Un secret ? Non vous ne me ferez rien dire les filles ! » Rigola le supersonique.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, et un accord tacite fut conclut entre les deux femmes. Elles s'avancèrent doucement vers Barry, tout en balançant leurs hanches.

« En es-tu sur ? » Demanda Caitlin, séduisante.

« Parce que je pense que tu vas nous le dire. » Continua Kara, de la même voix, tout en passant sa main sur la poitrine de Barry.

« Et plus vite que tu ne le penses… » Sourit Caitlin, en descendant sa main près de son entre-jam….

« Hé c'est bon Winn a fini d'expliquer la théorie du Mul…. Woah j'aurai préféré ne jamais voir ça ! » Fit Jessie, d'une voix dégoutée, tout en claquant la porte derrière elle. Mais grâce à son intervention, Barry parvint à s'extraire du corps des deux femmes, et se dirigea vers le reste du groupe.

« On aura essayé. » Caitlin haussa les épaules.

« On l'aura un jour, on l'aura ! » Kara ne désespéra pas. Les deux femmes sortirent alors rejoindre le groupe.

« Hé bien Barry, je pensais être l'impossible, mais votre histoire est… » Commença Clark.

« Je sais. Surprenante n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais nous sommes très bien ici, et je pense pouvoir parler pour tout le monde, en disant que nous voulons rester sur cette Terre. » Dit Oliver. Tout le monde hocha la tête.

« Hé bien, Bienvenue à vous étrangers. Oh j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça. » Rigola Clark.

« Mais maintenant, il faut que je retourne à Gotham City. » Dit Bruce.

« Pas de problème. Barry peut t'y amener. » Dit Jessie.

« Alors c'est tout ce que je suis maintenant ? Un taxi pour héros ? Et même pas rémunéré en plus. » Dit Barry, en croisant les bras.

« Très drôle Barry. » Dit Caitlin, ironiquement.

« Bon, aller, je pense qu'on devrait tous rentrer chez nous, et nous reposer. On en a bien besoin. » Conclut Harry.

* * *

 _Deux semaines plus tard_

Théa était en train de regarder les bénéfices de la soirée de ce soir, et était en train de calculer combien elle pourrait dépenser en fournitures pour les prochaines fois. C'est un travail qu'elle a vraiment appris à aimer. En effet, de retour sur Terre-1, ce travail lui permettait de souffler après une journée stressante. Et maintenant, c'est devenu un plaisir de le faire.

Pour le moment, elle et Jessie s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal. Certes, elles avaient un peu galérer au début, mais puisque Théa avait déjà un peu d'expérience dans le domaine, ça à aider. Le fait que Jessie invente de nouvelles boissons alcoolisées provenant de sa propre Terre, fut d'une grande aide également. Théa et Jessie s'entendaient super bien. On pourrait presque dire qu'elles sont meilleures amies. En fait Théa attendait qu'Oliver demande à Jessie d'être sa petite amie, comme ça, elles pourront être officiellement sœur.

Mais bon, aussi étonnant que ça, Oliver avait peur de Harry. Enfin bref, pour l'instant, Théa regarda par-dessus les fournitures qui allaient manquer pour la discothèque. Vodka, whisky, presque fini. Il faut aussi des boissons soft. Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, ou Jessie se trouvait.

« Demain il faudra qu'on passe quelques commandes. » Dit-elle simplement à sa partenaire.

« Oui, il faut que j'aille voir dans la réserve ce qu'il reste réellement. Notre dernier inventaire remonte à un moment alors… »

« Ouais pas bête ! Tu y vas ? » Demanda Théa.

« J'y vais de suite. » Acquiesça Jessie. Elle allait faire un pas en avant, quand soudain, elle se retrouva au bout de la salle.

« Quoi ? Barry c'est pas drôle ! Sors de là ! » Cria Théa.

« Je crois pas que c'est Barry ! » Paniqua Jessie, tout en regardant ses mains vibrer super vite.

« Merde alors ! »

« Théa aide moi ! Aide moi j'arrive pas à m'arrêter ! » Fit Jessie, paniquée, avant de se retrouver à l'autre bout de la salle, puis de se retourner et de se prendre le mur en face.

« CALME-TOI ! Je vais appeler Barry, il saura quoi faire ! » Dit Théa, tout en prenant son téléphone. « Aller répond Barry, répond… »

De son côté, Barry était en train d'avancer sur sa création. Il était plutôt fier, il savait qu'il touchait au but. Il ne lui manque plus que quelques petits détails, et il aura fini. Il prit le tournevis cruciforme pas très loin de lui, et se prépara à visser, quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha, et le mit sur haut-parleur, avant de reprendre son activité.

« Allo ? »

« Barry ! On a besoin de toi à la discothèque ! » Dit Théa.

« Théa, si c'est pour que je vienne faire le ménage, c'est non. La dernière fois, je l'ai fait parce que j'avais perdu un pari avec ton frère. » Soupira Barry.

« Je… Non c'est pas ça ! C'est Jessie ! » Cria la petite Queen.

« Non, même pour elle je ne viendrai pas ranger votre discothèque ! »

« Laisse-moi expliquer ! Elle vibre ! »

« Elle vibre ? Elle a attrapé froid ? Je me souviens pourtant qu'Harry.. »

« Non elle vibre comme toi ! »

Cette phrase surprit Barry, qui se releva subitement, et se cogna la tête contre une barre de fer.

« Comment ça elle vibre comme moi ? »

« Je sais pas, on parlait, et d'un coup, elle a couru hyper vite contre un mur, et elle s'est mise à vibrer, elle est en train de paniquer, et elle s'arrête pas ! »

« Ok, j'arrive deux secondes. »

Il posa ses affaires, et disparu dans un flash. Il réapparut devant la discothèque, et rentra doucement. Il vit qu'en effet, Jessie était en train de vibrer et de courir un peu partout dans la panique. Il courut vers elle, et l'attrapa, la faisant tomber sur le sol. Il grimaça, n'ayant pas eu le résultat qu'il espérait.

« Jessie ! C'est moi Barry ! »

« Barry ! Aide-moi, fais que ça s'arrête ! » Dit la jeune Wells.

« Écoute-moi. Ferme tes yeux, concentre-toi sur ma voix. Entend ma respiration. Oui comme ça, c'est bien. Maintenant, imagine ta main. Tu la vois dans ton esprit ? »

« Oui. »

« Imagine qu'elle n'a rien de spécial, que c'est juste ta main. C'est toi qui la contrôle. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle vibre comme ça ? »

« Non, je veux que ça s'arrête ! »

« Alors ordonne à ta main de s'arrêter. Ordonne à ton corps de rester normal. C'est toi le maitre de ton corps, ce n'est pas cette vitesse. »

La main de Jessie se mit à ralentir, pour finalement revenir normale. Jessie rouvrit ses yeux, et observa sa main.

« Barry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On dirait que tu as obtenu des pouvoirs. » Dit Barry, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

« Tu crois que ça peut être lié au moment ou… » Commença Théa.

« Ou Barry m'a réveillé du coma, après qu'il ait regagné ses pouvoirs ? » Finit Jessie.

« Je ne sais pas, mais ce que je sais, c'est que ton père va me tuer si c'est le cas. » Frémit Barry.

« Ce qu'il ne sait pas, ne lui fera pas de mal. »

« Mais Jessie, il faut faire des tests pour confirmer tout ça. »

« On peut toujours demander à Caitlin ? Après tout, c'est elle qui en connu le plus sur l'ADN d'un supersonique. » Proposa Théa.

« A supposer que Jessie soit réellement un supersonique, et non pas un vibromasseur taille humaine. » Rigola Barry, avant de se prendre deux coups de poings par Jessie et Théa « Hey je plaisante je plaisante ! Les femmes je vous jure. Non me frappez pas ! »

« Tu crois qu'on peut aller voir Cait maintenant ? Il est quand même cinq heures du mat' » Remarqua Jessie.

« On peut attendre demain ? En attendant, je vais rester avec toi, au cas où quelque chose d'autre arrive. » Proposa Barry.

« J'ai rendez-vous avec Winn dans deux heures. On pourrait aller en ville à quatre ? » Demanda Théa.

« T'es sûre que ça va pas vous déranger ? Ou déranger Winn ? » Demanda Jessie

« Bah, de toute façon il a pas le choix. D'ailleurs Barry, comment ça se fait que tu étais réveillé à cette heure-là ? »

« Euh… Il se pourrait que j'ai oublié de m'arrêter de travailler ? » Dit Barry, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

« Typique. En attendant, tu peux nous aider à ranger ? »

« Je savais que j'aurai pas dû venir… » Grommela le supersonique, tout en accélérant, et nettoyant la salle de fond en comble.

« Merci Barry ! T'es le meilleur ! » Fit Théa, en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue en remerciement.

« Hey fais gaffe ! C'est un homme pris ! » Rigola Jessie.

« Moi ? Je suis toujours célibataire tu sais ? »

« Pourtant, quand je t'ai vu dans la cuisine avec Caitlin et Kara, ça avait l'air chaud bouillant. » Taquina la jeune Wells.

« Oh je vois maintenant ! Amis avec des avantages ? » Renchérit Théa, suivant l'exemple de Jessie.

« Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. » Dit Barry

« Oh aller Barry, on sait tous que vous vous voyez tous les trois. » Rigola Théa.

« Je.. Elles vous l'ont dit c'est ça ? On devait garder le secret…. »

« En fait, je pense que même Batman le sait, et c'est dire, vu son intérêt dans la romance. » Ajouta Jessie.

« Super, peut-être que ton père va apprendre que tu as des pouvoirs ? » Barry essaya le chantage, mais au fond de lui, il savait que ça ne marcherait pas.

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Winn était arrivé, et qu'ils aient expliqués la situation, les quatre amis se dirigèrent en ville pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Ils se sont décidés pour un petit déjeuner français, le meilleur selon Winn.

« En fait Barry, tu travailles sur quoi ? » Demanda Winn, en mode nerd.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne dirais rien mec. » Rigola Barry.

« Et pourtant Caitlin et Kara ont tout essayé pour le faire parler. »

« Bon, si elles deux n'ont pas réussi, on a aucune chance de savoir. » Se résigna l'agent du DEO.

« En revanche, tu peux peut-être m'aider… »

« T'aider ? Genre construire avec toi ? » Espéra Winn.

« Pousses pas trop non plus. Non, j'ai juste besoin de savoir. Comment tu t'y prendrais pour qu'une base de données soit mise à jour en temps réel, et ce peu importe ce qu'il se passe à chaque instant ? »

« Woah, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Hacker les satellites de l'armée américaine ? » Plaisanta Winn.

« C'est actuellement une bonne idée… » Réfléchit Barry, en envisageant déjà de pénétrer dans les bases secrètes du gouvernement.

« Euh, j'étais pas sérieux ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit ! Tu pourrais connecter un récolteur de données sur internet, et les intégrer dans ton système. Mais il te faudrait une grosse mémoire derrière, comme une salle de serveurs géante. »

« Je peux voir ça… Merci. »

« Pas de soucis, après tout, c'est moi l'expert en informatique ici. » Se vanta Winn.

Barry rigola, et saisit son téléphone. Il envoya un rapide texto et revint à parler avec ses amis. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse et sourit. Il se leva, et s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes. Arrivé là-bas, il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

« Oui, ça sera bientôt fini, je pense avoir trouvé une solution. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Bien, annule le repas de ce midi, je serai avec Jessie. Ah, et n'oublie pas de verrouiller le laboratoire. Merci. » Il raccrocha, et revint vers ses amis.

« Caitlin doit être réveillée, on pourrait aller la voir maintenant. » Proposa Jessie.

Barry hocha la tête, s'assura que personne n'était aux alentours et saisi sa « petite sœur » avant de disparaitre, dans un flash.

« Woah. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça ! » Fit Winn.

« Je pense qu'on dit tous ça, au début. » Rigola Théa, en embrassant son copain.

Barry s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement de Caitlin, et déposa Jessie à terre. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils, car elle n'avait même pas l'air un peu dérangée par le voyage. Il frappa à la porte, et fut accueilli par une Caitlin en pyjama, et les cheveux en désordre. Quand cette dernière le vit, elle claqua la porte aussitôt.

Barry regarda confus, et se demanda pourquoi elle avait fait ça, quand soudainement, il entendit du bruit derrière la porte. Il allait ouvrir, quand Jessie lui pris la main, et lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il ne comprit pas mais accepta d'attendre. Finalement, la porte se rouvrit, et Caitlin s'était rapidement habillée et coiffée.

« Barry ! Je euh, je m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt ! Entre ! » Dit-elle, tout en s'écartant pour lui laisser le passage.

« Je suis venu avec Jessie. On a besoin de ton aide. » Expliqua Barry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Caitlin, immédiatement inquiète.

« Je pense que je suis un supersonique. » Dit Jessie, un peu excitée.

« Je … Désolé quoi ? »

« C'est vrai Cait', je suis arrivé à la discothèque, et j'ai eu l'impression de me revoir dans mes premiers moments en tant que Flash. Ses mains vibraient, et elle courait à une vitesse anormale. »

« Si c'est le cas, il faut aller au DEO. » Répondit simplement la scientifique.

« Non ! Il ne faut pas que mon père l'apprenne, sinon il va être su mon dos ! » Répliqua Jessie.

« Peut-être, mais il n'y a que là-bas qu'on pourra faire de vrais tests. »

« D'accord alors… Allons-y » Se résigna la jeune femme.

« Allez-y, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » Expliqua Barry

« Comme ? »

« Top secret. » Barry fit un clin d'œil à Cait, qui rougit, et disparu en un flash.

« Oh vous auriez pu vous embrasser ! »

« Pourquoi j'embrasserai Barry ? » S'étonna Caitlin.

« Bah, vous sortez ensemble, non ? »

« Non, du moins pas encore, du moins je l'espère. Je ne sais pas, avec Kara on est d'accord pour le partager, mais si il veut pas de nous deux, ou s'il en choisit une seule ? » Babilla Caitlin.

« Hé, calmes-toi. Je suis sûre qu'il va accepter de sortir avec toi et Kara. Il n'avait pas l'air contre tout à l'heure en tout cas… »

« Tu lui as parlé ? Il faut que tu me dises tout ! »

« Ok ! Je te raconterai sur la route pour aller au DEO ! » Sourit Jessie.

Barry, pour sa part, réapparu dans son laboratoire.

« Finalement, je ne suis pas resté avec Jessie, je l'ai laissé avec Caitlin. » Dit-il

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »

« J'ai confiance en Caitlin. Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer. »

« Désolé. C'est une habitude. »

« Je vais télécharger des plans dans le système. Peux-tu les étudier et me proposer la meilleure marche à suivre pour finir ? » Demanda Barry.

« Certainement. »

« Je te remercie. Je te laisse, je vais au DEO, voir Cisco et Harry. Envoie-moi un message quand ça sera fini. »

« Je le ferai. »

Barry fini de télécharger des plans, et se dirigea vers le DEO. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'utiliser sa vitesse, puisque quelque chose retint son attention. Et c'était quelque chose d'énorme. Un vaisseau spatial se tenait devant son laboratoire.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Se demanda Barry.

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, dans un autre temps.

« On y arrivera jamais Rip ! On a aucun moyen de se battre contre un supersonique ! » Cria Sara Lance.

« Elle a raison Capitaine. Même avec nos pouvoirs et notre technologie, on ne pourra jamais se battre contre Thawne. » Ray Palmer appuya sa coéquipière.

« Autant que je déteste l'admettre vous avez raison. Quelqu'un a une idée ? » Demanda Rip, à son équipe de légende, composée de Sara Lance (White Canary), Ray Palmer (The ATOM), Jax Jackson et Martin Stein (Firestorm), Nathaniel Heywood (Steel) Amaya (Vixen) et Mick Rory (Heat Wave).

Son équipe resta silencieuse. Leurs cerveaux, à part celui de Mick, étaient en train de chercher toutes les solutions possibles.

« Si je peux me permettre Capitaine Hunter. »

« Oui Gidéon ? » Demanda Rip.

« Nous pourrions demander à Flash de nous venir en aide. » Fit la voix robotisée de Gideon.

« Flash ? » S'étonna toute l'équipe.

« Nous pourrions utiliser son aide. Ok Gideon, met le cap vers National City, 2017, Terre-38. »

« Terre-38 ? »

Mais personne n'eut le temps de poser plus de questions que le vaisseau temporel se mit en route pour un autre voyage dans le temps. Ils arrivèrent rapidement (l »avantage d'avoir un vaisseau temporel).

« D'accord Gidéon, dirige nous vers cette adresse. » Fit Rip, tout en tapant quelque chose sur le tableau de bord.

« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons à National City ? » Demanda Jax.

« Je me dois de demander la même chose. A ma connaissance, Flash travaille à Central City. » Fit Nathaniel.

« Pas à cette époque. » Répondit simplement Rip.

« Nous sommes arrivés capitaine, j'amorce la manœuvre d'atterrissage. » Fit la voix de Gidéon.

« Merci Gidéon. Mr Palmer, Mr Stein, j'aurai besoin que vous veniez avec moi.

Les trois se levèrent, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du vaisseau. Rip les informa qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'utiliser un équipement offensif. La porte s'ouvrit.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Fit une voix familière.

« Je connais cette voix. » Fit Martin

« Moi aussi ! » Renchérit Ray. Lorsque la porte fut entièrement ouverte, les trois légendes se retrouvèrent face à face avec nul autre que Barry Allen.

« Au risque de me répéter, c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Demanda Flash, la bouche grand ouverte.

« Hey Barry ! » Salua Ray, en souriant

« Mr Allen. » Fit simplement Martin.

« Bonjour Mr Allen. Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous connais. Je m'appelle Rip Hunter. Et nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

« Mon aide ? Si je peux monter dans ce vaisseau, je dis oui directement ! » Rigola Barry.

« Bien. Pour une fois qu'un de nos voyage se passe sans problème. » Rip soupira de soulagement.

Les quatre retournèrent alors dans le vaisseau, et se dirigèrent vers la salle de commande.

« Woah ! J'avais jamais vu ça ! Ni ça d'ailleurs ! S'il vous plait, dites-moi que c'est un… »

« Oui ça l'est. »

« Et ça c'est… »

« Oui.

« Et ça c'est… »

« Non ça c'est un grille-pain. »

« Oh, oups ? Mais restons sérieux, d'où vient toute cette technologie, je suis à peu près sûr que tout ça n'a pas encore été inventé. » Demanda Barry.

« Et vous auriez raison. Le Waverider a été construit en 2145. » Répondit Rip.

« Que quoi ? »

Rip expliqua alors toute l'histoire des maitres du temps et de leurs missions.

« Merde, c'est ce gars là Flash ? » Demanda Mick.

Barry, l'apercevant, flasha dans sa direction, et le saisit à la gorge, avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

« Tu devrais être en prison ! » Dit Barry, avec un peu de venin dans sa voix.

« Du calme Mr Allen. Mr Rory est actuellement un membre principal de notre équipe. » Expliqua Rip.

Barry regarda le capitaine, avant de finalement laisser tomber Mick sur le sol.

« Tu es plus agressif que les dernières fois. » Constata Mick. « J'aime ça. » Finit-il en rigolant.

« Voici mon équipe. Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe, Nathaniel Heywood. Je crois que vous connaissez les autres ? »

« En effet. »

« Alors c'est lui Flash ? » Fit Sara, tout en scrutant Barry du regard, appréciateur.

« En effet, tout le monde voici Barry Allen. Aka le Flash. »

« Salut les gars ! Ça faisait un bail. Enchanté. » Se présenta Barry.

« Nous avons besoin de ton aide Barry. » Fit Jax.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. En quoi je peux être utile. »

« Nous faisons face à un supersonique, et, à cause de sa supervitesse, nous n'arrivons pas à le stopper. » Expliqua Sara.

« Et notre IA de bord nous a proposé de combattre ce supersonique, par un autre supersonique. » Continua le professeur Stein.

« Je vois. Toutes informations que je devrais savoir sur cet ennemi ? » Demanda Barry.

« Nous ne savons pas grand-chose, à part que son nom est… » Commença Amaya, avant d'être coupée par Gideon, qui apparut, le visage tourné vers Barry.

« Eobard Thawne. Bonjour père. »

« Père ? » Tout le monde, excepté Rip fut surpris et confus.

« Gidéon ? C'est toi ? » Demanda Barry.

« C'est bien moi père. » Confirma Gidéon.

« Attendez une seconde. Père ? » Demanda Ray.

« Barry Allen est mon créateur. » Expliqua Gidéon.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée, en particulier Ray et le professeur Stein, se demandant comment Barry aurait pu créer une intelligence artificielle aussi avancée que Gidéon.

« Donc je suppose que j'ai réussi à te finir, finalement. »

« De toute évidence. » Fit Gidéon. L'ensemble de l'équipe Légende fut choquée. Ils sont sur d'avoir entendu un tinte d'amusement dans la voix de Gidéon, ce qui n'arrive jamais !

« Comment est-ce que j'ai résolu le problème de… » Commença Barry.

« Après m'avoir créer, vous m'avez fait promettre que la seule commande à laquelle je dois refuser vos ordres, et de ne pas vous dire comment vous m'avez créer. » L'interrompit l'intelligence artificielle.

« Je t'ai fait ça ? Mmmh… Est-ce que, par hasard, j'ai créé mon propre satellite avant de te finir ? » Demanda Barry.

« Oui père. » Confirma Gidéon.

« D'accord. Alors Eobard Thawne hein ? Je pensais qu'il était mort. » Fit Barry.

« En 2015, son existence disparait à jamais lorsque son ancêtre s'est suicidé pour l'arrêter. Mais il faut du temps pour que le temps se fixe. Nous avons probablement affaire avec une version antérieure de Thawne, avant qu'il ne remonte le temps jusqu'en 2015. » Expliqua Rip.

« Gidéon, à quelle vitesse Thawne peut courir ? » Demanda Barry.

« Un peu plus de Mach 14. » Répondit l'IA.

« Mach 14 ? Mmmh, ça devrait être facile. » Sourit Barry.

« Je n'en doute pas venant de vous Mr Allen. » Acquiesça Rip.

« Mach 14 ? Facile ? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu pouvais à peine dépasser Mach 2 Barry ! » S'exclama Ray.

« Oh ouais. A propos de ça. Il se pourrait que je dépasse Mach 60 actuellement. » Fit Barry, en se grattant la tête.

« MACH 60 ? »

« Peut-être même plus ? » Fit Barry, penaud.

« Hé bien, si on m'avait dit que la journée se passerait comme ça. » Commenta Sara, en s'asseyant.

« Et elle n'est pas finie Mlle Lance. Gidéon, trouve la prochaine date à laquelle Thawne fait son apparition. »

« Selon ma base de données, il réapparaitra en 2137, en Angleterre à Londres. »

« Alors en route pour le futur. Prépare le voyage Gidéon. » Ordonna Rip.

Toute l'équipe Légende prit place à leur siège, n'en laissant aucun à Barry. Ce dernier, confus, se demanda pourquoi ils avaient besoin d'être attachés, quand soudain, il fut projeté sur le sol. Après quelques secondes de voyage, tout redevint normal, et Barry se releva, sentant un gros mal de crâne.

« Urgh, vous auriez pu prévenir. » Grimaça Barry.

« Et manquer l'occasion de voir le grand Flash comme ça ? Jamais ! » Taquina Sara, tout en l'aidant à se relever.

« Oliver avait raison. T'es vraiment la pire ! » Commenta Barry.

« Tu connais Oliver ? » S'étonna Sara.

« Oui, il est venu avec moi vivre sur Terre-38. »

« Ouais, à ce propos, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

Barry se mit alors à expliquer tout depuis le début, comment il avait tué Zoom, comment sa ville et même son ex famille s'était tournée contre lui, qu'il s'était caché dans la Arrow Cave, et comment ils avaient décidés de déménager définitivement à National City. Sara était vraiment en colère contre Felicity, et se promis de rendre visite à ses amis dès que leur mission sera finie.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, vous me redéposerez bien au même moment ou j'ai quitté la ville ? » Demanda Barry.

« Euh… » Fit Rip

« Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un peu de décalage, pour ne pas perturber l'ordre temporel. » Dit Stein.

« Un décalage ? Combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine ? Peut-être deux ? » Dit Ray, penaud.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! Ils vont tous s'inquiéter ! Caitlin et Kara vont me tuer merde ! »

« Kara ? » Demanda Jax.

« Oh oui. C'est une alien. »

« Alien ? »

« Cool » Commenta Ray.

« Bien que j'apprécie cette discussion, nous devons nous mettre en route. Thawne a peut-être déjà récupéré un fragment de la carte. »

« La carte ? » Demanda Barry.

« Oui, une carte qui lui permettrait d'atteindre un artefact très dangereux : La pierre philosophale. »

« Qui pourrait le rendre immortel. Je comprends maintenant. Allons-y ! » Fit Barry.

L'équipe Légende au complet, plus Barry, s'équipèrent alors, et sortirent du vaisseau. Ils s'étaient posés sur un grand toit d'une société de technologie du futur. Barry s'extasia sur tout ce qu'il voyait. Ils se dirigèrent vers les sous-sols, en se faisant passer pour des employés, quand Mick fût agressé par Thawne.

« Je vous ai pourtant dit que vous ne pourriez rien faire contre moi ! J'ai déjà récupéré le fragment de carte et l'ai mis en lieu sûr. Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de vous. Messieurs… Tuez-les. » Fit Thawne, tout en parlant aux gardes qui venaient d'arriver.

« Pas si sûr Thawne. » S'exclama Barry.

« Oh une nouvelle légende ? Mais ça ne changera rien. » Thawne fonça soudainement sur Barry, mais fut choqué que ce dernier stoppa son attaque en lui attrapant le bras.

« Je ne suis pas une légende. Je suis Flash ! » Cria Barry, avant de l'envoyer contre le mur. Une bataille s'engagea alors entre les deux supersoniques, se donnant de multiples coups de poings et coups de pieds. Mais il ne semblait pas que l'un deux avait un avantage sur l'autre. Barry ne pouvait pas accéder à sa vitesse complète, ce qui le dérangea plus qu'il n'ose l'admettre.

Après quelques minutes de bataille, l'équipe des Légendes avait mis K.O. tous les gardes, et regardaient maintenant les deux supersoniques se battre. Ou plutôt, ils regardaient un éclair orange et un éclair rouge se battre. Ils ne virent rien, mais ils pouvaient deviner qu'aucun des deux supersoniques n'avait l'avantage. Soudain les deux s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent.

« Flash ! Il a déjà caché la carte ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille. » Cria Nathaniel.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Flash. » Fit Thawne, rageusement, avant de disparaitre en un éclair rouge.

Barry hésita à le suivre, mais finalement, revint vers ses coéquipiers.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche… » Fit-il simplement.

Ils revinrent au vaisseau, et informèrent Rip qu'ils n'avaient pas pu récupérer la carte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Barry ? Tu nous as pourtant dit que tu étais au moins quatre fois plus rapide que Thawne ! » Fit Rip, assez en colère.

« Ouais, à ce propos, je n'ai pas accès à toute ma vitesse. C'est comme si… Comme si une barrière m'empêche de puiser dans la SpeedForce. »

« Incroyable. Le fait de voyager dans le futur a affaiblit vos pouvoirs Mr Allen. » Fit le professeur Stein.

« Ouais, il faut croire. Il faut que je déverrouille mes capacités. » Grinça Barry, tout en disparaissant pour courir dans tout le vaisseau, espérant que sa vitesse reviendrait.

« Je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas avoir perdu sa vitesse. » Commenta Amaya.

« Et je peux le comprendre. Quand je n'avais plus mon armure, je me sentais inutile. » Commenta Ray.

« C'est pareil pour moi quand je retire mon collier. » Avoua Amaya.

« Je vais lui parler. » Fit Sara, tout en se retirant.

La jolie blonde se dirigea vers la chambre d'armes du vaisseau, et récupéré son bâton. Elle marcha alors dans un couloir, et posa le bâton au sol. Elle attendit quelques instants, et finalement Barry trébucha sur son arme, et se fracassa contre le mur. Sara Grimaça, avant d'aller voir Barry.

« Hey. »

« Hey Sara. Il faut que je récupère ma vitesse ! Il le faut. »

« Je sais Barry. Mais dit toi que rien n'arrive sans raison. Le fait que tu aies perdu une partie de ta vitesse est peut-être dû a quelque chose. »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Quand j'ai quitté la ligue des assassins, je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas rester à Star City, parce que Laurel, Théa, John et Oliver étaient déjà là pour la protéger. Je n'avais nulle part où aller. Je me suis mise alors à voyager. Dans l'espoir de trouver un but dans ma vie. »

« Et tu as trouvé ? »

« Non. C'est lui qui est venu me trouver. Quand Rip nous a montré ce qui allait se passer pour ma ville, si nous ne stoppons pas Savage, je savais que je devais le faire. Même si pour ça, je devais partir là ou personne pourrait jamais me revoir. »

« Mais tu aimes ça. » Constata Barry.

« Oui. J'ai trouvé un nouveau but. J'ai même trouvé une famille. Un peu dysfonctionnelle, mais une famille quand même. »

« Difficile de croire que quelqu'un pourrait considérer Mick comme une famille. »

« Hé, sous ses airs de gros dur, c'est un bon gars. Avec un penchant pour faire bruler tout ce qu'il trouve, mais un bon gars tout de même. » Le défendit Sara.

« Et qui a un penchant pour le vol. »

« Aussi. » Admis Sara. « Mais il est d'une grande aide ici, et n'a pas peur de se salir les mains pour faire le boulot. »

« Je crois que je peux comprendre. Après tout, Harry et Cisco sont sans arrêt en train de se chamailler, et pourtant, ils font un travail remarquable ensemble. »

« Oui, c'est comme ça qu'une famille fonctionne. »

« Je suis désolé, pour Laurel. »

« Moi aussi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu envie de tuer Darkh quand je l'avais sous mon couteau. Heureusement, mon équipe m'a arrêtée. Qui sait quels dégâts j'aurai pu faire à la ligne temporelle, alors que je suis sensée la protéger. » Rigola Sara.

« Tu me rappelles Oliver. » Commenta Barry.

« Je sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, ou comme une insulte. » Plaisanta Sara.

« Certainement un compliment. Oliver était mon mentor, à mes débuts. »

« Woah. Il doit être fier de ce que tu es devenu. » Le complimenta la belle blonde.

« Je ne sais pas. Il ne s'exprime jamais sur ses sentiments. Hormis à Jessie et à sa sœur.

« Jessie ? »

« Oh, sa presque petite amie. »

« Oh je vois. Il le mérite, après Felicity….

« Ouais, je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. »

« Il faut croire qu'on ne connais jamais réellement les gens » Commenta Sara.

« Je pense plutôt qu'on peut réellement les connaitre, mais que Felicity imaginait qu'Oliver soit différent. Oliver assume son passé, et, même s'il n'est pas fier d'avoir déjà tué, il sait qu'il est prêt à recommencer. Felicity pense qu'Oliver peut changer, devenir quelque chose d'autre. Il a essayé, mais ce n'est pas lui. Ca n'a pas dû lui plaire, et elle est allée voir ailleurs. »

« Ouais… »

« Et toi ? Pas de copain ? » Demanda Barry.

« Oh, et bien mon dernier baiser était avec la femme du roi Arthur, et celui d'avant était avec la femme de Louis seize. Je pense que je suis amoureuse des vieilles choses… » Rigola Sara.

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, je suis bisexuelle. Avec un plus gros penchant pour les femmes. Alors ne dit rien, ou j'irai raconter à cette Caitlin et cette Kara que tu as essayé de me draguer. »

« Mais je l'ai pas fait ! » S'insurgea Barry.

« Je sais. Mais elles, ne le savent pas. » Fit Sara, avec un clin d'œil.

« Ils apprennent vraiment des techniques sales à la ligue des assassins. » Commenta Barry

« Oui. Allez viens, maintenant, on a un supersonique à attraper ! » Sara se leva, et lui tendit la main, qu'il prit.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers le reste de l'équipe, et Jax les informa qu'ils avaient repéré Thawne en 1839. Ce qui amena Barry à se demander comment Thawne pouvait voyager dans le passé aussi loin, et pouvait revenir, avant de finalement se dire qu'il y avait sans doute une technologie plus avancée dans le futur d'où il vient.

Ils se sont battus à nouveau en 1839, puis en 1726, et en 2278 sans aucun avantage l'un sur l'autre. Mais tout changea en 687, quand Thawne apprit quelque chose de crucial.

« Je te retrouverai Flash, et je te tuerai ! » Ragea Thawne.

« Jamais tu ne pourras tuer Barry ! » Lacha Sara.

« Quand il aura retrouvé la même vitesse qu'il a en 2017, il t'anéantira ! » Commenta Jax.

« Barry ? 2017 ? Le seul Barry important dans l'histoire, est celui qui a créer Gidéon… Et Gidéon a appartenu à Flash avant qu'elle ne soit en ma possession. Je vous remercie chère Team Légende. »

Et avec ça, Thawne disparut. L'équipe légende revint dans le Waverider. Et c'est à ce moment-là, que Barry comprit pourquoi il avait perdu sa vitesse. C'était son destin. Il devait revenir au moment où sa mère a été assassinée, et se sauver lui-même. S'il avait eu ses capacités à 100%, il aurait probablement arrêté Thawne, et il ne serait jamais devenu Flash.

La SpeedForce avait vraiment un moyen de s'occuper de lui.

Et c'est après cette réflexion qu'il courait de nouveau dans les rues de Central City, vers son ancienne maison. Il vit que Thawne était déjà là, et se mit à le chasser. Il essaya vraiment de l'arrêter, mais comme d'habitude, il n'y avait aucun gagnant entre eux deux. Soudain, Thawne sortit un couteau et se précipita vers le jeune Barry. Le Barry actuel saisit alors son jeune lui, et se précipita plusieurs rues plus loin. Lorsqu'il revint, il vit que Thawne avait donné un coup de couteau dans l'abdomen de sa mère, avant de prendre la fuite. Il allait le poursuivre, quand il s'aperçut lui-même, derrière une porte. Il fit signe à son moins jeune lui de ne pas intervenir, et chassa Thawne.

Il revint néanmoins au Waverider, ou il expliqua à l'équipe Légende qu'il ne servait plus à rien de chasser Thawne, et que son jeune lui s'en occupera. Il leur raconta brièvement son histoire, et finalement, Rip fut convaincu, et proposa de ramener Barry à son époque.

« J'ai une dernière question cependant Rip. » Intervint Barry.

« Oui ? »

« Comment est-ce que tu as obtenu Gidéon ? Parce que, de ce que je sais, je ne la donnerai jamais. Et c'est Thawne qui l'avait avant toi, dans mon futur. »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est sage de révéler cette information. » Répondit simplement le capitaine du Waverider.

« Gidéon, comment as-tu fini ici ? » Demanda Barry.

« En tant que Capitaine de ce vaisseau, je t'ordonne de ne pas répondre Gidéon. » Contra Rip.

« C'est vous, père, qui m'avait confié au capitaine Hunter. » Répondit Gidéon.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? »

« Parce que vous aviez confiance en lui. » Répondit l'IA.

« Merci Gidéon, ce sera tout. » Fini Rip.

« Ce sera tout quand je l'aurai décidé. Gidéon, comment tu t'es échappée de Thawne ? » Continua Barry.

« Je ne comprends pas la question. »

« C'est pas grave Gidéon. Bon travail. Comme dernière commande, je t'ordonne de rester au mieux de tes capacités, et de toujours soutenir le capitaine Hunter.

« Comme vous le voudrez, Père. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Mr Allen ? » Demanda Rip, choqué.

« Parce que je vous fait confiance ? Maintenant, retournons chez moi. » Répondit Barry.


End file.
